


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy and Delia's first Valentine's Day since the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and suggestions are very much appreciated and welcomed, thank you!

With Valentine’s Day around the corner, Nonnatus House was a buzz with excitement. Admittedly not from the older residents that it housed, but the young midwives looked forward to the day with enthusiasm.

“Nothing says Valentine’s Day quite like the district round,” sighed Trixie, “I somehow doubt that Mr Right is going to be hiding in Mr Smiths closet waiting for me to finish redressing his leg ulcers.”

The girls around the kitchen table giggled.

“Maybe Mr Smith will have a bouquet of flowers waiting for you when you get there as a surprise,” snickered Barbara. The youngest midwife took a final sip of her cup of tea and stood. “I can’t believe I got put on the night shift. There goes all hopes of a night out with Tom; not that he’s even asked me.”

“He might still Barbara,” sympathised Patsy, “there’s always February 15th for a night together. It’ll be just the same I’m sure.”

“Easy for you to say Patsy, you have managed to get the day off. Free to be swept off your feet by any eligible bachelor that appears.” Barbara made a poor attempt at hiding her disgruntled face as she left the kitchen, throwing a quick wave and goodbye as she left for a day of cycling between the expectant mothers of Poplar.

Patsy took her breakfast in silence in an attempt to hide the growing blush across her face. Sadly, this did not go unnoticed by Trixie who quickly pounced on her roommate at the faintest stench of gossip.

“Who’s the lucky man?” Trixie enquired, with an air of nonchalance, expectant eyes roving over Patsy face for the faintest sign of a tell.

Patsy cursed Trixie’s keen eye. The problem was that there was no man. Well it was not a problem for Patsy, having had no desire to be with a man in the slightest. The problem unfortunately lay in the mind-set of the 1960’s. To expose herself as a lesbian would have dire consequences. The fact that Patsy toyed with the expectations of her gender was a cause of great stress for her. However, the form of stress relief that she received in return made it all worthwhile: Delia.

“There is no man Trix, I have told you before that you would be the first to know if there was.” The statement was not a total lie, Trixie would be the first to find out about any potential male suitor, it was just that there was never going to be one.

With a disappointed look, Trixie tidied up her breakfast plates. “So what are you doing with your free day then if you have nobody to spend it with?”

“She’s going to be spending the day with me. I’m afraid that I still have some belongings that need sorted out. I can put her abnormal height to good use,” said a voice with a soft Welsh lilt.

Trixie re-entered the dining room to find Delia leaning against the doorway with the faintest of smirks on her face. Patsy’s feigned hurt expression made both Trixie and Delia laugh.  
“I am not actually that tall. It’s just that the two of you have been made in miniature size,” she muttered.

Changing the subject back to the matter in hand Trixie faced Delia, “I am awfully glad to hear that you will not be letting Nurse Mount get away with lolly-gagging about her room all day. Be sure to get her a man now Delia. I have been trying unsuccessfully for years now, but she seems to listen to you more than me.”

Trixie left for her day leaving Patsy and Delia suppressing giggles in her wake.

“Did you hear that Nurse Mount? I am to find you a man. I shall start my thorough search today. Maybe there is one hidden behind Fred’s shed, or maybe even hidden in the compost heap out back.” The giggles had turned into reams of laughter from the Welshwoman who was finding it difficult to look at Patsy clearly due to the tears that had formed in her eyes.

“Enough of your cheek Miss Busby, or I might just have to forget all about the plans I have made for tomorrow,” threatened Patsy, “I am sure there are plenty of people who could use two seats at the cinema tomorrow to see La Dolche Vita.” Patsy did not attempt to hide the grin that formed at Delia’s shocked, wide-mouth at the news.

“You got us tickets for La Dolche Vita?” Delia exclaimed, “I thought it had been all sold out for the foreseeable future?”

“Well it is only sold out for the people who did not help deliver Miss Kerr’s baby daughter yesterday afternoon. Her father owns the cinema in this area. He offered me the tickets as a thank you when I had mentioned that I had been looking to see the film.”

“Oh, Patsy!” Delia could not contain her excitement anymore, she flung herself into the taller woman’s frame and wrapped her arms around her in an enveloping hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Patsy smiled, “you’re very welcome my love,” she whispered into Delia’s ear, pressing a kiss to her head. She always enjoyed these stolen moments away from the unwavering gaze of their fellow housemates. Sure, Patsy had been able to see Delia everyday since she had moved back to London and into Nonnatus. When she was at home in Wales after the accident, the letters had been few and far between. Since her change in lodgings had occurred, every moment they had together was always spent with the others. It was rare that they found themselves alone.

Finally breaking the hug, Delia’s face glowed with excitement thinking about their date the next day. “Ok, change of plans, I need to go find an outfit to wear. What time is the showing? If it’s late I’ll need something warm, it’s not quite Spring weather yet…”

Delia babbled to herself for a few moments as Patsy sorted out her breakfast plates and re-joined her love in the dining room. They walked together to the preparation room where Patsy gathered her equipment for the day and then made their way to the bike shed.

“Do not worry about what to wear tomorrow, do not worry about when we are going, only worry about the fact that we will finally be able to spend a day together. Our first Valentine’s Day as a couple.” Patsy smiled down at Delia and embraced her in a quick hug before they walked into full public view of Poplar. “Everything will be fine; because we’ll be together.”

Their lips locked for a few seconds, a few more precious moments before their inevitable goodbye. These seconds gave Patsy more of a wakeup call than the strongest cup of coffee could ever manage. Delia flashed a mischievous grin.

“It’ll be more than ‘fine’ Pats. Tomorrow will be perfect.”

With that the small woman turned and skipped her way back into Nonnatus House. Patsy smiled broadly as she walked to the bike shed. That Welshwoman had a way of making her feel so alive with the greatest of ease.

Pushing off on her bike, Patsy began a countdown. Only nine hours of work: only nine hours. Then it was just her and Delia.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia re-entered Nonnatus House unable to stifle the happiness that she could feel radiating from her every pore. She could not believe that Patsy had managed to get tickets to La Dolche Vita despite the demand. Delia had been awfully upset when the tickets had been sold out. She had cursed her inability to stray to far from Nonnatus and Patsy’s shift pattern that kept her too busy and exhausted to have been able to book tickets in time. It had felt like yet another failure in her year of hell.

Now, though, Delia’s bounce had been renewed and she rushed upstairs quickly to try and sort herself out for her Valentine’s Day date. Date; that was a strange word. It held such appeal and frustration for her at the same time. Unable to say it to the world, it became a word of excitement between her and Patsy. Uttered only in hushed tones, in quiet places, behind closed doors. Such was the fear of being found out.

The trials and tribulations of the past year had taken its toll on both girls, however, they were beginning to work through it all. The living arrangements at Nonnatus helped Delia feel so much more independent than being cooped up back in Pembrokeshire. Being close to Patsy all the time was invigorating. Patsy brought out the confidence in Delia in a way that nobody else could. 

Reaching her room, Delia pushed open the door and headed straight for her closet. A quick rummage around in its contents proved fruitless and Delia sighed. There was nothing here that Patsy had not already seen her wear. She wanted to make this day special for her, and in more ways than one.

Patsy and Delia had always been intimate, but had always found a way to stop themselves progressing to the full admiration of each others bodies. Stolen passionate kisses and quick fumbles above blouses were all that they had really managed to accomplish. Not that it had bothered either of them. Their love far outmatched their physical desires. The emotional need for each other was a powerful necessity in both of their lives.

No, Delia was going to get something new for tomorrow. Grabbing her coat and her bag, checking for her purse and the cash stowed within, she headed out into London. Daring to head further from the sanctity of Nonnatus than she had done since coming back.

Catching the bus into town she felt proud of herself. Hopping off the bus as the correct street only amplified this. However, upon walking into the first department store, Delia felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clothes and options put before her. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded forward with care, constantly reminding herself that this was for Patsy and not for her.

A mere two hours, five shops and one purchase later, Delia felt happy with the dress she had found. With is bold spotty pattern and flattering outline, it emphasised Delia’s bust and hips in a way she was certain Patsy would appreciate. Upon walking back towards the bus stop Delia passed by a lingerie store. Feeling bold, she marched through the door with a fake air of confidence. The selection out on display left little to the imagination, and with the help of a store assistant, under the pretence that Delia wished to surprise her husband for Valentine’s Day, Delia left with an ensemble that would be sure to set Patsy’s gears in motion. Stuffing the bag inside the one already holding the dress, Delia caught the bus back to Poplar.

Feeling emboldened by her adventure so far, Delia decided to jump off a few stops early and enjoy the fresh day that the end of Winter had brought. Walking through the streets of Poplar, amongst the children playing and adults working, she had never felt more glad to be back in London with its constant buzz of life. Pembrokeshire was beautiful, but London was her home now, as her home would be wherever her Patsy was.

The sweet smell of freshly cut flowers halted her in her tracks. Delia turned and walked to the stall. A bouquet of flowers would be the perfect addition to Patsy’s room. Choosing tulips, the same red/orange colour of Patsy’s hair, with the addition of red roses and a few yellow daffodils, it was not the most aesthetically pleasing bouquet, but Delia knew that the hidden meaning of each of these flowers would not be lost on her Patsy.

On returning to Nonnatus, Delia found the kitchen empty with the nuns and midwives still apparently busy out on their rounds. The drying dishes on the washboard served as a clue that they had at least made it back for food before they continued on their day. The life of the midwives and nuns was hard, but there was not a complaint to be had from any of them. Their constant dedication to their work was admirable, and Delia took pride in the little things she could do around the House to help make her extended family’s days a little easier. Picking up a tea towel she proceeded to dry the plates and put them away, then she set the table for dinner. Delia hoped that her contributions, although small, made some difference in the lives of the Nonnatuns that had so kindly opened their doors to her.

Grabbing a vase and filling it with water, Delia cut the flower stems and took great care in placing them neatly in the vase. Returning to her bedroom she wrote the small card to accompany the flowers. The simple message of “Welcome Home x” was one which held such weight in her relationship with Patsy. It signified their enduring love that had persevered through thick and thin.

Hiding the dress and lingerie in her closet, Delia went out into the hall. Creeping quietly in case someone had returned without her realising, Delia opened the door to Patsy and Trixie’s room. Crossing the room lightly, she placed the vase of flowers and card on Patsy’s bedside table. Ensuring the perfect positioning with a few adjustments, Delia heard the heavy door at the front of Nonnatus open and close. Afraid of being caught she exited the room quickly, closing the door softly as she left.

Back in her room Delia let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed a book and made her way down into the sitting room to pass away the rest of the day. Sister Monica Joan joined her in the late afternoon and proceeded to force feed her chocolate éclairs and biscuits, stating that she looked “tired and in need of sugary treats”. It would have been rude to have refused. Plus, if she were to have a seizure following her journey across London because of sheer exhaustion, she would never hear the end of it.

It was well past dinner time before she heard the familiar click of NHS issue shoes on the wooden floor of Nonnatus House. She smelt the bleach and coffee scent that she knew all too well. The atmosphere instantly lightened; Patsy was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Patsy had returned home from a most successful day. All of her expectant mothers were doing well and all new-borns were thriving in their new lives. She had even had time to jump into the bakery on the way home to obtain some cake for Sister Monica Joan who had no doubt devoured the eclairs Patsy had brought in the day before. Placing the tin on the prep room counter, Patsy set about cleaning all her tools from the day. The simple, repetitive act had often provided her solace from even the most stressful of days. However today it just proved a necessary nuisance as she wished to spend all her time with Delia now that her nursing requirements had been fulfilled.

With a final glance around the room to ensure all was as it was supposed to be, Patsy exited and headed to the kitchen, her stomach growling with the prospect of dinner. Entering the dining room, Patsy found Delia and Trixie playing a spirited game of checkers with Delia protesting against Trixie’s apparent rule-inventing and subsequent cheating.

“That is not a rule Trix! You can only move one piece at a time!” Delia groaned at the three movements that had been made against her. 

“Yes it is Deels, Sister Monica Joan taught me herself.” Trixie said smugly, sending a cheeky grin at the aforementioned nun who was sitting engrossed in her knitting.

Patsy’s heart leapt at the use of her nickname for Delia by Trixie. It made her so happy to see that Delia was being made to feel so welcome by her friends and included in their daily lives so easily.

“Well, hello you two! Delia I should have warned you against playing board games against our dear Trixie, she’s awful for making up the rules as she goes. You’ll need to ask Barbara about the famous Monopoly incident of ’59, we still haven’t found all of the game pieces after the game ended in a flipped board!” Patsy laughed at the memory as she gathered some food from the kitchen and joined her friends at the table.

“Yes, Barbara was a pretty sore loser that night,” Trixie admitted.

“No Trix, I believe the issue lay with you and your dodgy acquiring of Mayfair whilst she had been making herself a cup of Horlicks,” Patsy chastised, Trixie at least having the decency to look a bit ashamed at the memory.

“I had no idea she was going to take it so seriously; we were finding the remnants of the game for months afterwards. Nobody has seen the top hat piece since!”

Patsy sat watching the game with interest, with Delia managing to pull back to win the game despite Trixie’s tactics. Delia’s victory squeal was music to her ears and Patsy felt happy from being so close to her. It was the happiness that led her to slip off her shoes and run her stockinged foot up the side of Delia’s bare calf. Watching Delia falter in her gloating was beautiful to Patsy who made no attempt to stop her pursuit.

“Oh Patsy, it would seem that you have got an admirer,” Trixie mentioned with a coy smile as Delia began to blush and tried to hide it as coughing fit.

“What?” Patsy stopped her movement against Delia as she processed this information. This gave Delia a moment to compose herself.

“Yes, there’s a present in your room, and not that I was being nosey, but it looked like there was a card too!” Trixie was barely able to withhold her glee at this stage.

Patsy put her shoes back on and stood quickly, leaving the two ladies at the table. Her mind was racing. Climbing the stairs, she couldn’t work out who the present could be from, she was not aware of anyone who was interested in her. She concluded that it must be a present from one of her patients as a thank you.

On entering her room, Patsy could smell the scent of flowers and instantly relaxed when she saw the tulips, daffodils and roses expertly arranged. She thought she knew who they were from instantly, but was one hundred percent sure when she read the small note written inconspicuously on the card accompanying them. Patsy could not believe that Delia had gone to the trouble of getting the flowers for her. She could not suppress the grin on her face as she turned round at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

Delia stood looking like an angel with the light behind her illuminating her silhouette. The sight momentarily took Patsy’s breath away. Delia walked into the room shutting the door behind her and wedging a heavy nursing manual against it. She glided over to Patsy gracefully and pulled her love down into a passionate kiss.

Surprised by the authoritative manner Delia presented, Pasty welcome her with her open arms enveloping around the small Welshwoman’s frame with ease. Delia fit against Patsy so well it was as if they merged into one person. The kiss progressed with the heat of the moment, with the smell of the flower intoxicating their movements. Tongues battled for superiority and as Patsy pulled back for air, Delia nipped on her bottom lip eliciting a moan of pleasure from the normally unflappable midwife.

“Delia…” Patsy breathed, “the flowers…how did you…they are beautiful…”

The words were not coming coherently to Patsy at that moment, not helped by Delia stealing kissed in between each statement. Delia’s hands moved from Patsy’s waist up to her shoulders and into her tightly held hair. With one swift movement Patsy’s fiery, red locks fell to her shoulders and Delia began an assault on her scalp with her hands. The soothing feeling was wonderful to Patsy and in return her hands found the pert curve of Delia’s backside and pulled Delia in closer to her.

Delia was on her tip-toes kissing with such ferocity that Patsy had no air left in her lungs, her mouth then began an assault down Patsy’s throat, leaving a wet trail of kisses down the milky, white skin. Patsy’s breathing was coming in short sharp gasps and it was only when she heard the sound of a bag being dropped in the hall that she was wrenched from heaven back into reality.

The two woman sprang apart at the sound and set about sorting their make-up and hair. Delia made her way to the record player and when Trixie entered the room there was no indication of the frisky encounter that had played out mere seconds before.

“So then Pats, who are the flowers from?” Questioned Trixie.

Patsy caught Delia’s eye in the corner of the room, she was attempting to look for appropriate music for the evening, whilst trying to slow her hastily beating heart. With what Patsy hoped looked like a calm movement, she strode around and sat on her bed, whilst answering Trixie’s enquiry.

“The card never said, but I will be sure to whole-heartedly thank whoever my admirer is when they reveal themselves,” she said with a small smirk on her face, “I am sure they will be happy to receive what I have got in mind for them if they do.”

As Delia let out a small squeak of quickly dampened excitement, Patsy leaned forward to unlace her shoes. It was this movement that alerted Patsy to the fact that her brassiere had been slyly undone by her Welsh counterpart. Her face turned beetroot red as she swiftly sat up and tried to hold herself in such a way that she hoped would not bring attention the her freely swinging bosom.

The look that Delia received made it crystal clear that Patsy had realised what she had done. Hiding her pride at this was difficult for Delia but necessary because of Trixie’s presence. Delia was going to pay for that one, and she could not wait to receive her punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of the evening passed in a blur with Delia retiring to her room just before midnight. The girls settled in their beds for sleep with the thought of Valentine’s Day floating through their minds.

Patsy could not believe how lucky she was to have found a girl like Delia. The first few times they had met she had been overwhelmed with attraction for this small bundle of energy. It was through this constant energy and encouragement to socialise that Patsy found herself happier than she had been for years.

Delia had been the first person she had spoken to about the terror that had plagued her every waking moment since the Japanese internment camp. She was the only person to know, to some extent, the horrors that she had faced. Patsy had not been able to bring herself to explain everything, many feelings still felt too raw, but Delia knew of the important traumas; the loss of her mother and sister to typhoid, and the fact that she had helped out in the camp hospital in any way that she could.

Fear stuck Patsy’s heart as she lay within the comfortable warmth of her bed, the sound of Trixie’s steady breathing in the background. Delia had never seen her physically bare. She had seen her emotionally so, but Patsy had not wanted to worry her over the physical marks of the camp. Patsy realised that it was likely that tomorrow would be the time when Delia saw her for what she was. The unwavering, confident midwife shell that encompassed the cowardly, scared, lonely little girl of Japan. Patsy had never outgrown that state of mind, she had merely learnt to control its power over her.

Patsy fell into a restless sleep, the anticipation and fear of tomorrow playing on her subconscious mind. With her emotions at the forefront of her thoughts, her dreams transported her to Japan. She relived warped memories of losing her mother, then her sister. The dream flitted quickly and confusingly between thoughts. She was huddled in a corner under the overbearing arm of a Japanese guard, when the guards face suddenly morphed into Delia’s. Screaming in broken Japanese, the grotesque version of Delia brought the cane in her hand down multiple times against Patsy’s skin, causing Patsy to bang into the wall in an attempt to dodge the oncoming wrath.

The banging grew louder and suddenly Patsy was torn from her nightmare to find Trixie stood at the door to their room conversing with Sister Mary Cynthia in hushed tones. Switching on the nightlight on her bedside table, illuminating her bouquet of flowers beautifully, Patsy sat up and rubbed her eyes, attempting to get rid of the remnants of her hell. Standing, she stumbled slowly to join the discussion.

“Sorry to bother the two of you, but can someone please cover the phone while Nurse Crane accompanies me to the Bell residence? The twins have decided to time their arrival into the world a little earlier than expected,” Sister Mary Cynthia asked in quiet tones so as not to disturb the rest of the House.

With a glance at Patsy, Trixie offered to man the phone, stating that she would have been up in a few hours anyway. Patsy knew from the concern in her eyes that she might not have recovered from her nightmare as gracefully as she had hoped to. Holding the door open for Trixie while she got changed and gathered her things, Patsy’s head turned to the room across the hall when she heard the creak of Delia’s door opening. Her head popped out into the corridor with sleepy eyes attempting to focus on where the noise was coming from.

“Everything alright Pats?” She enquired while trying to stifle a yawn.

“Y-yes Delia, just Mrs B-Bell’s little ones are j-joining us in the world a bit e-earlier than a-anticipated.”

Patsy flinched at the uncontrollable trembles and breaks in her voice, she hated feeling as though she was exposing cracks in her fake shield of confidence. Delia’s hesitant eyes roamed over Patsy’s face, seeing straight through her façade, and becoming increasingly concerned by the minute. 

“Thank you Patsy,” Trixie whispered as she passed her roommate in the doorway, “sorry to have disturbed you Delia. These babies really have no regards for sociable time-keeping.”

Delia smiled, “not to worry. I’m just glad it’s not an emergency is all.”

Nodding to her two friends, Trixie made her way downstairs with a book to help ease her into her earlier than expected start to the day.

Delia and Patsy looked at each other for a long moment before Patsy bade her a hasty and insensitive goodnight and closed the door. With her back pressed against the wood she let out a huge sigh and stretched out the muscles of her body that had been tensed since she had woken from her dream. She could not let Delia know about the nightmares. They happened so little nowadays that it hardly seemed relevant and she didn’t want to worry her. Patsy returned to her bed and fell asleep quickly.

She was awoken from her fitful slumber by the faint creaking of the door opening once again, however before Patsy had the chance to turn over and switch on the light, she felt her covers being pulled back and the dip in the mattress as Delia slid in beside her, swiftly wrapping her hands over waist, moulding her body behind Patsy’s with practiced ease.

“You were whimpering in you sleep cariad, I could hear you when I came back from the bathroom.” Delia breathed, “I could not bare to return to my room and leave you in here so alone.”

There was a moment of silence as Patsy thought about the words. Had she really been whimpering? Had her body and mind defied her in such a way? She was horrified to think that this might not have been the first time that it had happened, but she was grateful for Delia’s presence. Patsy’s body automatically relaxed whenever she was near. It was as if the worlds problems had been lifted from her shoulders, even if only for a short reprieve.

“You didn’t tell me you were still having nightmares my love,” Delia began drawing small circles with her thumb on Patsy’s bare stomach underneath her nightshirt in an attempt to comfort her. “Patsy, you are not alone. You will never be alone again. You don’t have to go through everything by yourself.”

Patsy sobbed at the words that came from Delia’s lips and turned herself round in the bed, with some difficulty as it was only a single, until she was able to nestle her head under Delia’s chin. Her hands wound round Delia’s waist and gripped her in tightly. Delia’s arms under Patsy’s head and on her waist allowed her to be soothed by hands that softly stroked, simultaneously, on her scalp and at the bottom of her back.

The two of them had not been able to be so physically close for so long, however, the position came so naturally to both of them that it was as though the past year had never happened. The safest place of each of them to be was in the other one’s arms. Delia knew that her statements would not illicit a response from Patsy, and they did not need to. The fact that Patsy knew Delia was there for her was all that the Welshwoman needed her to know.

The explanation of what had disturbed Patsy so much could wait until another time. Delia knew that she would get the answers eventually. For now, it was important for them both to just hold each other and for Patsy to know that she would never have to feel as though she was alone in the world ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Delia woke following a peaceful couple of hours cradling Patsy in her arms. With a glance over at the clock she saw it was near time for breakfast. The ever present fear of being found by Trixie or another member of the Nonnatus family became the main point of focus for her at that point as she heard footsteps going about their business on the landing. Slowly peeling herself from Patsy, Delia sat up and stretched. Placing a small kiss on, the still sleeping soundly, Patsy’s forehead she left the room to dress and get ready for the day.

Following a quick shower and a quick change into a comfortable dress, not the one chosen specifically for the cinema, Delia popped her head into Patsy’s room to find her love still sleeping in the position she had been left in. Closing the door gently, Delia made her way downstairs for breakfast. She had been shaken to hear the raw fear in Patsy’s mumbled terror last night, Delia knew that she must have been thinking of the internment camp. She couldn’t think why it would be affecting her so much though, the anniversaries of her mother and sister’s deaths were not for another few months, and Patsy never got particularly emotional when the liberation date of the camp swung round each year; preferring to forget rather than remember.

Reaching the kitchen, Delia found that the place was deserted due to her later than usual rise. Feeling brave in light of Valentine’s Day, Delia grabbed a tray and plates and set about sorting her and Patsy’s breakfast, complete with freshly brewed tea and coffee. Ducking outside Delia ‘borrowed’ a few of the small flowers that Fred had been growing, managing to get back inside before being spotted by Sister Monica Joan who was enjoying the warmth coming from the morning sun. Placing the flowers in a small vase, Delia finished the preparations and headed back upstairs.

Entering Patsy’s room proved difficult with her arms laden with the tray, but once hidden inside she placed it down on Trixie’s bed before kneeling at Patsy’s head. Delia smiled at her peaceful features; it had been so long since she had seen her look so contented, it was almost a shame to waken her up. Leaning forward, Delia placed a small kiss on Patsy’s nose with her hand reaching to brush the redheads fringe from her eyes. It took a few more pecks before Patsy began to stir, at the first sign of movement, Delia pulled Patsy in for a kiss on the lips, tender and loving as she brought her into the day.

“Hello Pats,” Delia smiled, pulling back from their moment of bliss, meeting the sleepy eyes that captured her attention so easily. It was as though Delia was plunged into a deep blue ocean every time she looked into them. She found herself as enraptured as she had been the first time she had seen them.

A disorientated Patsy took a few moments to adjust to the unusual, but not unwelcome, awakening. “Hello Delia,” a yawn interrupted her words, “what do I owe for such a beautiful alarm clock?” Patsy gave a lopsided smile as Delia leant back in and kissed her once more.

“I have brought you breakfast sleepy head,” Delia said as she gestured to the tray behind her, “I guessed you would not want to waste anymore time of your day off sleeping in bed.”

Passing the tray over to Patsy, Delia smiled at the happiness she could feel exuding from her partner at that moment. It was as though they were managing to live the life they had hoped for before the accident. Wakening up together, having breakfast together, being able to be themselves without the fear of discovery. Delia had never been more thankful for Trixie being on shift as she had at that moment.

As Delia perched on Trixie’s bed to eat her toast, Patsy grinned at the small bunch of flowers on the tray. She felt they would be a brilliant addition to the pressed flowers she already had in the box beneath her bed. With both girls tucking into breakfast, the silence was comfortable, broken only by the slurps of beverage and the crunch of toast.

“You didn’t have to do this Delia,” Patsy sighed.

“Yes I did, because I love you, and its Valentine’s Day, and we’re going to see La Dolche Vita later on all because of your efforts a few days ago. The least I could do was make some toast.”

“Thank you Deels, it is very much appreciated,” Patsy said amongst mouthfuls, “and about last night…” she began.

“Before you say anymore cariad, I don’t need to know if you don’t want to tell me. I’m just happy that I could help you.” Delia smiled and placed a hand over Patsy’s.

Patsy stroked her hand, “thank you my dear, I just cannot bring myself to find the correct words to describe anything I felt. Though I do remember feeling very comfortable sleeping in your arms, you make me feel safe.”

“The feeling is mutual Patsy.”

The conversation paused for a few moments as Delia gathered the dishes in. Patsy sat up in bed and caught her lips as she leant over to gather up the tray. A soft moan left Delia’s mouth.

“I’m going to go for a shower now Delia, you can wait for me in here if you would like.” Patsy did not look at her other half as she said this, afraid of rejection.

“I would like to, yes, Patsy. Just let me go and tidy the dishes and I’ll come back up and wait for you.”

Patsy grabbed her robe and her towel and made her way to the bathroom casting a smile at Delia as they went their separate ways in the corridor. Stepping into the bathroom and locking the door, Patsy let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding. Delia had to see her for who she was, before they could continue this day. Otherwise Patsy felt as though she would be a fraud to allow any progression in their relations this evening.

Stepping into the shower and feeling the warm water heat her body eased the tension that had built through thinking about what she was about to do. Towelling off, Patsy heard her bedroom door shut, indicating that Delia had returned from the kitchen. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Patsy took a deep breath in and out, braved herself with a steely gaze, put on her robe and turned to leave the sanctity of the bathroom.

Upon re-entering her bedroom, Patsy found Delia on her bed glancing at the photos pinned above the headboard, but her attention snapped to Patsy as soon as the door shut over and she was left with the barely clothed figure stood in front of her.

“Delia. I ask you not to interrupt me over the next few minutes, otherwise I fear I might not manage to get through this.” Patsy paused and smiled tentatively at the nod she received from the slightly shocked Delia in front of her in response to the statement. Taking a deep breath, Patsy continued, “I love and trust you more than anyone else in this world. I had been alone for so long when I found you, but as per your beautiful words last night, I know that I will never be alone again. It is because of this that I want to be fully honest with you, not that I have ever lied to you about anything. I have, until this point, just found it easier to compartmentalize parts of my life. I now want to tell you the only part that you do not know about me, otherwise I fear it may scare you away from me if I leave it unexplained."

Delia looked ready to voice her disagreement, but Patsy shook her head, "Delia, please." Delia halted her unvoiced protests, Patsy took another deep breath.

"You are the person who knows most about my time in the Japanese internment camp during the war. I am afraid I have not told you the full story so as not to worry you, but I feel I can no longer hide it. I helped in the hospital tent, I saw death and destruction all around. If only that had been the end of my hell, I would have been honest a lot sooner," the bitterness in Patsy’s voice was something that Delia had not heard before. She wanted to console her and hold her close, but she heeded Patsy's wish and remained quiet to allow her to continue.

"The guards did not take well to the young red-headed English girl helping around the camp. They thought that I would ignite a spark of hope amongst the inmates," a clouded, dark expression had descended across Patsy's face, "and they could not have that."

"I was a regular victim of beatings. The cane was a particularly favourite weapon of theirs, sometimes a whip depending on the infraction I had 'conducted'. After a while they used cigarettes, as seeing me writhe beneath them brought them pleasure." Patsy's voice broke and Delia pulled her down to sit next to her, holding her tightly, attempting to stop the tears threatening her own vision from rushing down her face. Patsy continued in the dead voice that sounded so far from her usual chipper self, "I wanted to die, Delia, I wanted to die, but instead I watched my mother and sister pass away before my eyes. Emotions were not allowed, so I had to push them down. I didn't want to be hurt anymore."

“That was what I was reliving last night. The dreams are not as prevalent as they once were, but they do come in times of stress or high emotions. I am sorry that you had to witness it, however, I can assure you that what you saw was tame in comparison to the nightmares at the start. The screaming used to wake all that were unlucky enough to be sleeping in the vicinity near to me.”

Staring directly ahead, Patsy finished, "I got out of that camp and vowed to never allow such suffering. To never allow anyone the pain I had been dealt. When I saw you after the accident I believed I had failed in my own vow. I swore that if you ever returned to me, I would tell you everything. That is what I am doing now. I need to bare my soul, emotionally, and my body, physically, to you. I am so afraid that you will not want me; that you will be repulsed."

Patsy let out a great, strangled sob and Delia held her close, murmuring sweet words in her ear, switching between English and Welsh until she had calmed and looked at her.

"Can I show you?" Patsy whispered.

"Yes my beautiful angel. You can." Delia's words came out quietly, in fear of releasing her own emotions along with them.

Patsy stood from Delia’s embrace and faced away from her, afraid to see the disgust in her eyes. She pulled the cord from around her waist, she let the robe fall from her shoulders, exposing the expanse of her back, leaving Patsy standing in only a pair of knickers. There was no deep inhalation of breath from Delia, no loud remark of horror. Patsy stood, eyes clenched shut, breathing deeply, counting numbers as she so often did to try and keep calm.

The bed creaked as Delia stood and walked closer to Patsy. The scars that interlocked across her back did not require close inspection, they were very visible from the distance where she had been, but Delia wanted to be close to Patsy at that moment. To provide comfort in their building body heat across the small gap. The markings, though now well faded, stood raised against the pale skin of her lovers back. The extent of the torture was plain to see and Delia found herself lost for words. In between the long slashing lines, there were the circular dots where the cigarettes had left their mark. Swallowing hard, Delia tried to compose herself.

Patsy stood unable to bare the tension. Continuing to count, she began to think of an apology, and explanation, anything that might be able to save her relationship from the horror of her disfigurement. Her breath hitched, however, when she felt cold lips placed at the base of her neck at the top of her spine. Small hands traced the lines that expanded across her back, rippling over the muscles that they encased. The hands continued down to her hips, and Patsy felt herself being turned around.

“I love you.” Three simple words, spoken many times, though losing no meaning at all. Delia surged up and caught Patsy’s mouth with her own. She tried to put as much comfort into that kiss as she could. Tried to voice unspoken words of sorrow, heartache, compassion and support. Pulling back as she tasted the salt of tears intermingled in their kiss, Delia’s eyes once again found Patsy’s pools of blue.

“I love you too Delia.” Patsy sobbed. Delia’s eyes roamed the front of her beauty’s body, acknowledging the scars that wrapped around from her back. The small circles that were also present here were almost totally faded into the skin on her stomach. Delia’s eyes raised up and she found herself staring at the set of breasts that she had yearned to see for so long. The scarring was stretched over them too in an intricate, enticing pattern. Delia took control of her emotions and pushed her inappropriately timed thoughts to the back of her mind. Patsy needed her, there would be time for them later.

Reaching to pull Patsy into a tight hug Delia stood on her tip-toes to whisper in her ear, “you are breathtakingly beautiful; scars and all. Our past does not define us, it does not get to decide who we become and it certainly does not get to determine our future; and you, Patience Mount, you are my future.”

Grinning at one another, Patsy felt such a flood of relief. The release of such a load made her feel as though she was walking on clouds. The burden she had once carried alone was now a weight shared and it felt wonderful. Patsy felt Delia release her and was sad at the loss of warmth until she saw Delia head to her closet and begin passing out clothes for her to wear.

“You are unbelievably gorgeous Pats, but if you do not put some clothes on now, I feel our plans for the day will change dramatically. You have no idea how hard I am trying to keep my hands off of you right now. My resolve is not going to last very much longer.”

Patsy laughed at the admission from her brazen Delia, “well maybe I want your hands all over me,” Patsy teased, biting her bottom lip lightly.

“Oh don’t worry, I have plans to fulfil that want for you my love, but first I would hate for there to be two seats unfilled at La Dolche Vita. We have a façade to keep up remember; and plus I might be able to find you a boyfriend there as per Trixie’s wishes,” Delia winked.

Throwing a balled up nightshirt at Delia’s head for her cheeky comment as she exited the room, Patsy had never felt more at peace with the world. Pulling on and straightening her dress, she sat to apply her makeup for the day, pausing to decide which lipstick would look best on Delia when she borrowed it directly from Patsy’s lips later on that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this little snippet into Patsy and Delia's lives! Thank you for your support, it has been very much appreciated!

Delia stood nervously looking at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. The dress she had picked looked as lovely as she remembered, but with the hidden addition of the lingerie Delia held herself in a different manner. The lingerie itself was not seen at all, presently, but just knowing that it was there, Delia felt her confidence soar.

A soft knock on the door brought Delia out of her thoughts, “don’t come in just now!” Delia shouted, admittedly a little harsher than intended.

“I’ll meet you downstairs then Deels,” Patsy replied and made her way to the front door of Nonnatus to wait for her partner.

Delia attempted to smooth down some rogue hairs in her fringe, she was wearing it loose, meaning it fell well past the level of her shoulders. The simple change in appearance made the whole structure of her face seem softer, less like Nurse Busby, and more like Deels. Grabbing her cardigan and her purse, Delia made her way to the door to join Patsy, taking a deep, steadying breath as she went.

Patsy’s thorough mental run through of the day’s plans was interrupted by the soft click of heels on wooden stairs. Looking up, she watched in awe as Delia glided her way down looking like a complete goddess. The dress made Patsy’s eyes immediately focus on the curves of Delia’s body and she began to blush. Delia grinned at the expression on Patsy’s face, feeling very chuffed with herself, and proud that the dress had had the desired effect.

Patsy’s eyes followed her as she closed the gap between them at the bottom of the stairs, and Delia giggled as she placed her hand under Patsy’s chin and closed her gaping mouth for her. The blush turned from a subtle pink to a glowing red at the motion, and Patsy snapped herself out of the trance she had fallen into so easily.

“Ready to go?” Patsy attempted to ask in a casual manner, but cringed at the break in her voice that betrayed her.

Smiling, Delia nodded and exited through the door Patsy held open for her. Waiting at the bottom of the stone steps, Delia hooked her arm through the redheads when she joined her and together the began the leisurely walk to the cinema. The day was a sunny, but chilly, one although both women felt comfortable with just the coverings of their cardigans and the closeness of their bodies when walking.

After handing over their tickets and having a playful argument at the concession stand, with Delia wanting popcorn and Patsy wanting sweets, the couple made their way into the cinema to find it almost full. They managed to find two seats to themselves in the middle of the back row. Taking their seats carefully so as not to spill any of their shared popcorn or juice, Delia’s excitement was contagious and Patsy couldn’t help but smile at the glee on her face.

The lights dimmed and the movie began, but Patsy was unable to focus on the pictures in front of her. The most beautiful thing to her was sat on her right hand side. Feeling brave, she reached underneath the armrest and grasped Delia’s hand, holding it out of sight of the other patrons in the room. Delia smiled a small smile as Patsy began to rub tiny circles on the back of her hand. Staying sat like that for the movie would have been exquisite for Patsy, but when Delia leant to her left and laid her head on Patsy’s shoulder, she was sure that she had entered heaven. Turning to place a small discrete kiss on the top of her head, Patsy couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face.

Sitting like this throughout the rest of the movie was the comfiest that both ladies had been in public together for a long time. During the fountain scene, Patsy’s stocking covered foot once again found Delia’s calf and slowly traced its way up to her knee and back down. Delia’s breath shuddered in response and Patsy was fascinated by the way she could effect her so easily.

The pair remained in the cinema until the end of the credits, not wishing to part any earlier than required. The lights came up and they reluctantly stood and began smoothing dresses and fixing hair.

“Well that was lovely, the movie was great,” Delia commented as they exited back out onto the street.

“I wouldn’t know; I couldn’t focus on the movie at all. Something else had stolen my attention,” Patsy’s eyes glistened innocently as she looked down at her partner.

“And what was it that dared to distract you from Anita Ekberg in the fountain?” Delia pried.

“You.” Patsy responded simply, watching the compliment wash itself over Delia’s face, lightening her features and somehow making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

“Come on,” Patsy steered the two of them towards the tantalising smell of fish and chips wafting through the air on the breeze, before Delia had a chance to retort.

“Two fish suppers,” ordered Patsy handing over the money to the assistant behind the counter. Gathering the food, she and Delia headed towards the river and managed to snag a bench so they could watch the world pass by as they ate.

“First the cinema and then fish and chips?! I am a lucky girl,” Delia commented with a hint of fake sarcasm, “you sure know how to woo a lady, Miss Mount.”

“I wasn’t under the impression that you needed wooed Deels, I already thought I had you caught hook, line and sinker?” Patsy leaned playfully into Delia’s shoulder nudging her to emphasise the point.

Delia laughed, “yes Pats, I suppose you already do.”

The couple finished their meal sat huddled on the bench with the ebb and flow of Poplar all around them. Standing, Patsy pulled Delia to her feet and they began to wander back in the direction of Nonnatus House as the sun began to set. Arm in arm, the girls climbed the steps and headed into the House, finding silence. Entering the kitchen, they saw Barbara washing her plates.

“Look at you two lucky devils that have the day off,” she commented, “free to enjoy the day as they please, with me stuck to the telephone overnight.”

“Your sacrifice is duly noted Babs, but trust me, after all the tidying I did for this one today, I feel as though a shift on my bike around Poplar wouldn’t have been half as draining.” Patsy giggled as she dodged the soft slap to the arm that Delia tried to deliver. Barbara laughed and bade them goodnight as she set up station at the telephone with a novel and a cup of tea in her hands.

The tension between Patsy and Delia built as soon as Barbara left them alone. Hidden from view in the kitchen, Patsy cupped underneath Delia’s chin and softly placed a kiss on her lips, relishing the sigh she got in return.

“I think it would be a good idea to move this upstairs,” whispered Delia, “I’ll meet you up there, grab some glasses. I’ve got some Johnny Walker that’s just calling out to be consumed.”

Patsy nodded and turned to grab the glasses as Delia left and made her way upstairs, heart pounding in her chest. As she entered her room, Delia made a beeline for the record player in the corner, picking a slow song with a calm melody, really the only one she had close to being a waltz, she kept the volume low and had just hung up her cardigan as Patsy entered the room.

Taking the glasses off of her, Delia poured a drink for each of them and they sipped away whilst listening to the tinkering of the song in the background. Growing bold once again, following the end of her first drink, Patsy removed her cardigan and walked back over to the door. Delia was confused for a second before seeing her intentions. Bending down, Patsy wedged the cardigan under the edge of the door tightly, so as to prevent anyone from entering. It allowed them the greatest amount of privacy that they could manage in such an open living environment. Patsy turned to find Delia standing by the bed, grinning at the action. 

“My dearest Delia, may I have this dance?” Patsy asked walking back to Delia, her arm extended out in front of her.

Without saying a word, Delia grabbed Patsy’s hand and was instantly pulled in close to the redhead’s body. Holding her close, Pasty began to sway in time to the music and led them in a waltz, adapting for the space the bedroom provided. Resting her chin on Delia’s head she breathed in her scent and relaxed, allowing the music to flow through her, enjoying the vibrations that were reverberating through her chest as Delia hummed along with the music.

Halfway through the second song Patsy stopped moving, Delia pulled back from her hold with a puzzled expression. Feeling the confidence of the alcohol in her system, Patsy leant down and kissed Delia. They had kissed many times before, but this time was different. The sparks of electricity were unmistakable. The kiss built up momentum, both women intoxicated by the wonderful sensation. Patsy nibbled on Delia’s bottom lip and the sharp intake of breath from the Welshwoman allowed Patsy to slip her tongue into her lover’s mouth, feeling the motion reciprocated a moment later when Delia recovered.

Hands roamed over bodies, grabbing at hips, backsides and hair, desperate attempts by passionate people to be closer than they were already. Patsy pulled back for breath, relishing in the view she had. Her makeup had left its mark on Delia’s face, and it was beautiful. Her lips swollen from Patsy’s onslaught complimented the burning light of passion in her eyes.

Delia looked at Patsy with lust in her eyes, and moved her hands up to the zipper at the top of Patsy’s back, giving it a tug to relay her intentions without words. Patsy nodded and recaptured Delia’s lips once more as her clothing was taken from her. Standing in just her underwear, Patsy felt compelled to level the playing field and began to unbutton the front of Delia’s dress after a consenting nod.

Pushing Delia’s dress from her shoulders, Patsy was halted in her mission by the lingerie she encountered. Her eyes grazed hungrily over the material that currently harnessed Delia’s breasts in place and continued down her body, pausing at the curve of her hips and shape of her backside before snapping back up to Delia’s face which had turned red under Patsy’s gaze.

“Do you like it?” Delia asked.

“Yes…” Patsy let the words fall from her mouth in an almost guttural growl, pure desire commanding her vocal chords at that moment.

Stepping forward once again, Patsy ran her hands through Delia’s hair and enjoyed the way it felt in her hands. She felt her brassiere being undone by those expert hands her love possessed. Keeping their lips interlocked, Patsy shrugged her way from her brassiere and let it fall to the ground. Turning to sit on the bed, Patsy brought Delia down to sit on her lap. Staring into her eyes, she began to undo the laces that held the corset in place. Once removed, Delia and Patsy embraced and revelled in the feel of skin against skin for the first time. The brushing of their breasts drove the ladies wild and stoked the fire that was growing inside both of them.

Standing once again, Patsy began an assault on Delia’s neck as her hands traced their way down to Delia’s pert backside and gripped it tight, causing her nails to dig in. Delia moaned, “Pats, please.” Taking the hint to continue, Patsy slipped her finger underneath the waistband of Delia’s knickers and pulled them down her legs in one swift motion. Delia stepped out of them and pushed up against Patsy. The small patch of hair at the top of Delia’s legs brushed against Patsy’s thigh and in doing so took with it the last of her resolve.

Picking Delia up, bridal style, she placed her on the bed, before stripping herself of her knickers and climbing onto the bed and pulling the cover over the two of them.

“Are you sure you are ready for this Delia, it is not too late to stop…” Patsy’s concern was muffled by Delia’s lips which kissed her quiet before making their way down her neck and across her collarbone. Patsy sighed with the sensation. Her body covered Delia’s, with her elbows on either side of her torso and Patsy laid between her legs. The feeling of being so close to the one she loved was one that she never wanted to forget or take for granted. Patsy placed a peck on Delia’s lips and made her way down her throat to her chest. Kissing small dots down the trough between Delia’s breasts, Delia moaned. Patsy brought her hand up and captured one nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and massaged it, causing Delia to buck against Patsy above her.

Switching her attention to the other nipple, Patsy enclosed the first with her lips, which brought about the most arousing of sounds from Delia. Balancing the sensation out, she lapped at the other nipple all the while feeling Delia’s hands in her hair, grasping at every bolt of pleasure that she experienced. Patsy’s hands wound their way down Delia’s body before stroking up and down Delia’s thighs, scraping her nails on her skin. Lifting her head to catch her lovers eye, Patsy silently asked for the permission she desperately wanted. A breathy “yes” and a nod was all she required from Delia.

Patsy’s hand found the patch of brown curls at the apex of Delia’s legs and slid down until she felt Delia’s wetness against her enquiring fingers with a groan being teased from Delia’s throat. Her fingers continued their quest until they found the little nub of nerve endings they were seeking for. The squeal that erupted from Delia was unbelievably arousing, but had to be quickly stemmed, and Delia retracted one hand from Patsy’s hair before biting down on it so as not to cause so much of a disturbance that it warranted investigating by the Nonnatuns.

Patsy’s fingers moved against the mound slowly, circling round, bringing Delia to the height of pleasure. Slowly she dipped one finger inside Delia, the feeling was wonderful and Delia thought so too, her hips lifting against Patsy’s pressure. Patsy could feel the tension in Delia’s body building higher and higher and was completely awestruck by the vision in front of her. Delia was normally so well composed, so to see her so undone was invigorating. Patsy reached her free hand up to kneed Delia’s breast as she lowered herself between Delia’s legs. Feeling the warmth from Patsy mouth against her most intimate spot, Delia leant up slightly and caught the most naughty expression on Patsy’s face, before she felt her tongue replacing her finger around that little bundle of pleasure.

Delia grabbed Patsy’s hand from her breast and held it tightly. Gasps and moans escaping her mouth despite her hardest attempts to keep quiet. Patsy moved her fingers in time with her tongue and Delia peaked.

“Oh, P-p-patsy…” she exclaimed as she fell from her high, stomach contracting with the overwhelming sensations that racked her body. Patsy slowed her attack on Delia as she felt her body relax and sink back into the bed. Smiling, Patsy licked her lips and kissed her way up Delia’s body before revelling in the sight that met her when she drew level with Delia’s head. Patsy had not seen such contentment on a persons face before, and was proud that she was the cause of it. She leant down and pressed a loving kiss on Delia’s lips, tongues mixing between mouths, sweet tasting with the faintest hint of Johnny Walker.

“Well that…that was something,” Delia smiled up at Patsy looming above her.

“Yes, it certainly was,” Patsy agreed, “I lo-…” Patsy was interrupted as Delia used her strength to flip their positions, landing with her full body on top of Patsy’s tall frame.

“I cannot wait to return the favour,” Delia stated, once again capturing Patsy’s lips with gusto, enjoying the shiver that ran through Patsy’s body at her words.

She kissed her way down to Patsy’s breasts and mirrored the torture that Patsy had inflicted on her not so long ago. Delia took care to take the time to kiss each of Patsy’s scars as she made her way down her long body, in the hope that the memories of tonight might help numb the memories of how the injuries were originally sustained. Patsy grasped at Delia’s hair as she moved her onslaught down to her thighs.

Delia was horrified to see that the cigarette burns were also present here and she lavished each and every one of them with loving kisses. From here she could smell Patsy’s arousal, and without warning she attached her mouth onto Patsy’s nether regions eliciting a deep growl from her partner. Delia took her time in building Patsy up to the edge of oblivion before she inserted a finger and pushed her over the edge.

Joining Patsy at the top of the bed, Delia kissed away her blissful tears before pressing a light kiss on her nose and then again on her mouth. She settled next to her and pulled her in closely. Patsy lay on her back and Delia settled her head on Patsy’s chest, cushioned by her breasts which remained sensitive following their recent escapades. Delia drew patterns over Patsy’s stomach while Patsy stroked Delia’s back, the two ladies far to overcome by emotion to speak.

As they lay, the world outside felt like a far away place. As they lay, a peaceful bliss fell across them. As they lay, their love grew and brought with it a feeling of eternal comfort.


End file.
